


Starstruck

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A young Trip Tucker dreams of his future in one universe while a pair of amazing eyes shows him another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Answer to the Trip/T'Polers MU Fiction Challenge.  


* * *

He couldn't help it. The night sky was so beautiful, all those stars glittering and sparkling like diamonds above his head. Tempting him, urging him, teasing and promising him the universe if he would just reach out. She laughed at him, her bright laughter turning the scowl on his face to a smile. They were lying on the grass outside the house looking up. It was warm and balmy and a light breeze occasionally ruffled their hair. Lizzie turned teasing eyes on her brother.

"Are ya tellin' me ya didn't notice?"

Charlie 'Trip' Tucker tried to ignore the teasing tone and pretend he did not know what she was talking about. "Notice what?"

Lizzie turned on her side to face him, hand propping up her head. Eyes seeming so large in the moonlight, glittering like two more diamonds in the night sky. "The new girl, Polly what's her name."

He huffed and looked away from her but not before Lizzie spotted the slight flush creeping up his neck. "You have way too much time on your hands Lizzie Tucker if all ya can do is gossip."

"Then ya did notice."

Trip looked at her aghast. How did she come to that conclusion? Didn't he just say...? His eyes narrowed as he recognised the look on his sister's face. "Why you..."

She leapt up and away, her laughter spurring him on as he shoved off from the ground to give chase.

The next day at college he forgot all his awkwardness, eyes glued to the girl in the tight fitting slacks, now standing up to read her essay on engineering principles before the class. He hardly heard a word, watching the way the solemn planes of her face came alive when she spoke about his favourite subject. She had a way of wording things that made him look at everyday objects in a different light. The rest of the classes passed in a blur. Afterwards he hung around and waited, trying to look like he was not holding his breath and counting the minutes off in his head while he rehearsed what he was going to say to her. Then he saw her, the quick lithe form of the slender girl managing to look as if she was taking her time while moving swiftly out of the college grounds.

She was not surprised to find she had a companion. Trip grinned at her, the sunlight on his blond hair seeming to give him something of a halo. It was just the way the light caught him nothing more but she liked the image in her head and adopted it for her own.

"Where ya goin'?"

"The library."

He nodded. Already knew it was one of her favourite haunts. "Want some compn'y?"

She levelled a calm look at him as if judging his intent. "You cannot talk in the library, Charles."

"Call me Trip."

Her stare made him feel self conscious.

"It's my name."

"No, it is your nick-name."

At the crestfallen look on his face she relented. Mother said she always spoke before thinking of the way her words would sound to others. It was, after all, important that she fit in. "Very well - Trip."

The beam on his face made her breath catch. "Now you're talkin'!" He began to babble on about what he was going to do when he finished his studies. She stopped walking abruptly and Trip's voice died away, the look on his face saying he thought he must have said something to upset her. "Polly? Did I uh, did I say somethin' wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, Trip, but why do you speak the words of others?"

He blinked. "Wha... what?"

"You are talking about university, about further studies in a medium that you love but a direction you can never follow."

He was nonplussed. Why the hell did she say that? "No, I wasn't."

Polly dipped her head in something he was coming to recognise as her version of an apology. He found it kind of endearing not that he would be caught dead saying so. "I am in error, I thought you wanted to see the stars."

His heart missed a beat. How did she know that? Had Lizzie said something? "I can see the stars just fine from here."

For a long moment she just stared at him and he had the weirdest feeling she could look right inside his head and read every thought in it. He did not realise she had taken a step closer until her breath puffed faintly in his face carrying the delicate spicey scent that was hers and hers alone. It made him dizzy in a way he never wanted to recover from. "Wouldn't you like to be among the stars rather than gaze up at them?"

"Yeah! I'd like to travel to each an' every star, visit every planet an' see things no one else has ever seen."

She watched the way the light shone in his eyes, the passion leaking through before he could stop himself. Polly smiled slightly. "Then you shall."

***

She couldn't really blame it on the Trellium D. This had been coming for some time and T'Pol knew she should have taken action a long time ago but how could you escape your fate? How could she tell the volatile emotional human that she had loved him from the moment she first imagined him? In that other world where dreams were fashioned out of barely formed wishes, where the heart described the landscape the soul would inhabit for the rest of eternity?

The injection hissed, her eyes clouded momentarily. Another universe unfolded in her mind's eye. The same stars, different reality. Dr Phlox thought she was using the substance to open herself up to her emotions but that was just a side effect. T'Pol was chasing the tail of another dream, one which would make the future she wanted not only possible but inevitable. That it would bring humanity to the brink of destruction was just a side effect. She sighed and closed her eyes. Some things were worth risking damnation for, no matter which planet you were from.

***

Charles Tucker II looked at his son in surprise. "You want to what?"

Now that it had come to it Trip was beginning to feel more than a little nervous. After all he hadn't told his parents about his dream. Oddly enough it had felt too private to share, as if it was something just between him and Polly. Now it was crunch time. "I wanna see the stars."

His father blinked then smiled, a bemused expression on his face. "What brought this on? I thought ya wanted to go into ship buildin', Trip?"

"I do, just not down here."

His brother Danny started to chuckle. "Where else are ya gonna build a ship?"

Trip shot his brother a look of mild annoyance then his face cleared, alight with an inner vision he just could not let go of. He looked up. "Up there."

His father shook his head and laughed lightly, a kindly hand resting on his son's shoulder. "You always were the dreamer of the family, Trip."

"No Dad, I can see it! One day there'll be people from countless worlds all travellin' through space..."

"Sure there will Trip, Martians an' Venusians an' don't forget the Man in the Moon!" Teased his brother good naturedly.

"Hardy-har-har Danny, just 'cause you got no dreams."

"I have, just don't have my head in the clouds."

"Yeah, well ya never heard that lecture by Henry Archer."

His father frowned slightly, the name sounded vaguely familiar. "Who?"

"He's the leadin' theorist on Warp Theory dad. Says he's workin' on an engine that'll take us to the stars."

At that moment his mother came in with Lizzy. They caught the end of what Trip was saying. "You still dreamin' of space travel, Trip?"

"It's not a dream, it's gonna happen an' when it does I aim to be part of it."

His sister Lizzie gave him a calm solemn look, something like a promise glittering in her eyes as she beheld him. Everything and everyone else fading into the background. "Then you shall."

***

Trip was beside himself with worry. Arms around her limp glistening form, gently lowering the Vulcan first officer to the floor of his room. She had come to him in the middle of the night. He had answered the chime half asleep, barely registering the state of her as she had stumbled passed him. He only just managed to catch her before her legs gave way.

"T'Pol" T'Pol, speak to me darlin' you're scarin' me half to death."

Her eyes opened, sluggish and with too wide pupils. She was burning up in his arms.

"I'm gonna get Phlox."

T'Pol reached out and caught his arm in a vice like grip, her strength seeming in complete contrast to her physical state. "No!"

"T'Pol, honey, tell me what's wrong?"

With an effort she sat up, his arms staying round her to cradle her. She found his proximity comforting. His scent alluring. His concern causing all sorts of hormonal changes to accelerate. Beneath his hands he could feel her flesh heating, her want and need beginning to burn through him like a brand. He started to get up but her hands tightened on his biceps locking him in place.

"T'Pol?"

Her pupils if anything looked even larger now, so huge they swallowed up the whole of her eyes. He felt as if they were two magnets drawing him deeper and deeper into their dark liquid depths. His voice went hoarse as she raised her right hand and touched his cheek. The hand trembled slightly, beads of perspiration forming on her face, her body beginning to mould closer to his, her legs wrapping round him as they sat awkwardly on the floor of his quarters.

"Uh T'Pol...."

But T'Pol was not listening, her heart was thundering to an ancient rythym. Need rising in her like mercury in a barometer. She caressed his cheek slowly, her fingers splaying out to cradle the side of his face. His eyes widened, his skin tingling, her heat doing crazy things to his self control as she leaned closer. Her lips brushed his so lightly yet the jolt was like being electrocuted. He was about to move back when her fingertips settled onto the contact points and he felt thoughts that were not his own begin to invade his consciousness. Heat seemed to travel through every point of his body in contact with her. He could feel her heartbeat, the sensation of her thoughts percolating through his and describing all the things she wanted to do to him. He moaned softly, closing his eyes as the erotic images began building in his head, her body now pressing and rubbing up against his, her superior strength guiding him back and down until he was lying beneath her.

"Oh God T'Pol..."

Speech deserted him, her free hand sliding down between them, undoing his jumpsuit while her hips rocked up against him making him groan with rising need. Her desire filtering through his mind and heightening his own. Slowly she stripped him, her mouth on his, her tongue exploring him as her mind devoured his, swamping him with emotions that hit him like a tidal wave only this wave did not pass. It rolled over and through him and built him higher and higher, his body trembling and straining, her free hand sliding down his now bare chest and teasing him, her tongue licking his face, her mouth sucking on him, her teeth nipping and biting, hips rotating. His hands flew over her body, ripping the clothes off as she drove him mad with desire.

The mating fever gripped her and now through the mindlink gripped him. She wanted him, needed him, not the gentle rising passion of human love but the reckless abandonment of control that was the surge and violence of the Pon Farr. As soon as she was free of her clothing Trip suckled on an ample breast, one hand pinching and teasing the other nipple while a hand slid between her parted legs and sought out the bundle of nerves that would drive her to distraction. Exited beyond control, T'Pol bit his shoulder hard, threw him on to his back as he tried to roll her over. He felt momentarily stunned by her strength but her mind was flooding him with passion, her hand on him almost painful as she began to ride the foreskin so hard and fast he could barely breathe. She wanted him, needed him, not in a minute or a second but NOW.

Raising her hips she lunged at him, drove herself down on him so hard he shuddered. Her interior muscles gripping round him and flexing as he bucked beneath her. Trip was swimming in sweat, their bodies in a frantic glide as T'Pol urged him harder and faster, their bodies rocking together, his shaft pumping in a frantic rythym that had him crying as T'Pol drew out his orgasm, not letting him come in a blinding rush but drawing it out so slowly that it was like dying. The feelings were too intense for pain to register, too overpowering to resist. He tried to speak but her mouth was on him again, stealing his air and making him light headed before letting him breathe from the air in her lungs while she milked him deep inside her womb, the muscles contracting around him like a boa constrictor. He was sure she was killing him but he didn't care. Could do nothing but give her everything, trust to her to know what she was doing because all sense had left him.

His strength flagging as he finished coming yet still she held him trapped inside her, her plush lips now kissing his tired sweat soaked face. Eyes closed he was drifting off to sleep, exhaustion dragging him down. T'Pol let him drift, her link to his mind intact, the bond deepening as he slept in her arms. Her tongue lapping at his shining skin, her touch gentle, her hips rocking oh so slightly, not wanting to wake him but rousing him incrementally so that he began to harden inside her. The muscles gently but firmly holding him in thrall and urging the blood to pump up his shaft and warm her as her desire built to the next level.

He was dreaming, he had to be. Never had he imagined sex this hot, this frantic, this incredible. As his mind drifted he imagined hands on him. Mouth, lips, tongue, doing things to him he had not even experienced in his wettist dreams. He moaned not knowing he was still inside her, reacting to the chemical cues in her body now exciting his, her superior physical control orchestrating every reaction to complete the mating cycle. T'Pol did not need him conscious but it was preferrable. Mercy caused her to let him sleep while she took what she wanted, what she needed, her thoughts modified to soothe him as she rode him slower, forcing herself to be gentle even as her need encouraged him to perform again and again. She bit his neck then licked the bruises, sliding her body against his, a hand stealing down to fondle his testicles while searching fingers explored every part of him until she could excite whatever reaction she wanted. Learning how to play his body as he slept.

Slowly oh so slowly the rythym built again. He was beginning to wake and that excited her even more. She wanted to see his eyes, see him look at her as she took him higher and higher on a spiral of passion that would bring them both to coitus at the same time. Heavy lids opened slowly, she smiled at him, her lips worshipping his face, his mouth opening to speak, his speech slurred in drunken passion. T'Pol? Smiling? "Am I dreamin' T'Pol?"

T'Pol kissed his lips, played her tongue gently inside his mouth. Rolled slowly onto her back while they were still joined, allowing Trip to thrust as she stroked his back and slid her hand lower. Lost in passion he was insensate to anything but the need, the drive, the will to fulfill her every desire. His hair lay wet and plastered to the side of his head, eyes closed again to conserve all his energy for mating. His thrusts were measured, her muscles slowing him down into a steady deep penetration. His hips jerked slightly at a sudden unexpected intrusion, her slick hand probing him, the fingers sliding slick and deep inside him searching for his prostrate. He was so shocked that he froze. T'Pol's mind coaxed him gently, *your thoughts to my thoughts, your mind to my mind*. He began to thrust again, slowly, langorously sliding himself in and almost out of her wet heat over and over but gripped all the while by those muscles that seemed able to work him like a dozen hands while her fingers gave way to the whole of her hand deep inside him.

His mouth sagged open, such intensity of feeling swamping him. Her hand now gliding gently over his prostrate and massaging it. He was jerking continually unable to control his response. Moaning softly, his jism leaking inside her as she worked him without pause. The two of them so attuned the one to the other that her own orgasm flooded slowly around him as he came. Breath gasping out of him, the floor beneath them soaked with their sweat. So many bruises on his body but he was oblivious. So tired now that he passed out before he had finished coming. It did not matter, T'Pol finished him off in more ways than one. Momentarily sated she let her ashayam sleep then gently slid off him, her hand leaving his face so she could touch and caress him, unable to join him in sleep while the fever raged on in her. Gentler now she could take her time, moving down his sleeping body to kiss and caress him with her lips, taste him with her tongue and ensure no part of him was left unloved.

***

It was hot. The sun beat down outside and there seemed to be little or no air in the classroom. Fortunately Trip was sitting near the back. His face was flushed, waves of erotic feelings rolling through him. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. The teacher droned on and on, Trip got hotter and hotter, the images got more and more graphic, his reactions more intense. With a jolt he realised someone had called his name. His eyes fluttered open, the teacher repeated his question and Trip stumbled through the answer. Ignoring the snickering of the other pupils and the burning sensation in his face.

Then someone else was speaking, a lighter more modulated voice. Trip turned his head and found the new girl looking back at him. Her deep dark liquid pools swallowing him up and transporting him back into the dream. He felt such an intense flood of desire that he all but gasped. The classroom coming back into focus as he realised he had just ejaculated in his pants. The bell rang and his classmates hurried to leave, it being the last lesson of the day. Polly waited until they had all gone, the teacher shooting them both an amused look before walking out of the classroom. Trip could not speak, too dazed and confused to be sure of what had happened. Polly got up and approached his desk then leaned forward until their faces were no more than inches apart. "You will forget me, Trip."

He said the one thing he knew as well as his own name. "Never!"

His fervent response amused her. How the hell he knew that when her expression had not changed he did not know. All he knew was that this was the girl he would love for the rest of his life. "Then you must reach for the stars."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Because that is where you will find me."

Her voice seemed to be fading, he longed to catch it, to hang on, to ask her to explain what in the hell had happened and why he felt as if they had shared a lifetime in a handful of heartbeats and why oh why was it all slipping through his fingers like sand? *Don't go, don't go, don't go, please don't leave me!*

***

It was the beginning of the mission. Trip was feeling on top of the world, so excited and happy to finally be realising his dream. And not just that but in the company of his friend Jonathan Archer, son of the legendary Henry Archer. How cool was that? Nothing could go wrong. Nothing could stop them now. That was until the Captain introduced him to their new First Officer, a post that would have been, should have been his.

Trip blinked. Stunned. A Vulcan! Starfleet were lumbering them with a Vulcan! Oddly enough when their eyes met something shifted inside him. Something he could not pinpoint still less grasp or understand. The old prejudice raised its' ugly head, resentment thinly veiled as he stuck out his hand in greeting knowing full well that Vulcans did not like to touch. Yet even as he took up an adversarial stance with her something sparked in her eyes that set off a deep resonsance inside his very soul. It was years later when he looked back that he realised what it was. Even then, way back in the beginning of the adventure to end all adventures, he had been Starstruck. Not by the universe he so longed to see and explore but by a pair of alien eyes. Windows to the soul. The one he was fated to love for the rest of his life.


End file.
